


The Unexplained

by Midnights_AM_Child



Category: Winx Club
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4137153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnights_AM_Child/pseuds/Midnights_AM_Child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blinded by hatred turned to passion, Riven and Layla have sex. Now their partners, Musa and Nabu, try to make sense of it. Non-canon oneshots, rated M for smut. Riven/Aisha(Layla), Nabu/Musa</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I do not own The Winx Club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Unexplained

_This wasn't right._

They were naked with an array of clothes beneath their feet. The smell of sweat, the sounds of panting, and all the gripping and groping in animalistic need were so undignified as both a fairy and royalty. When this was over she would hurl. It was her body's natural response to someone like Riven, the only man (minus Lord Darkar) Layla hated. Even as they touched she hated him. The feeling was mutual. How their argument got to this level could not be explained. Who initiated it was forgotten. They were lost in a sea of anger and lust.

At first Riven never saw Layla as a woman. Her attitude blinded him. He could see now, Layla was all woman! Those thick hair, thick lips, large eyes, large breasts, tight stomach, and he would bet everything that her pussy was tight too, he was about to find out.

He pushed Layla on his bed and climbed over her. Her thick pink lips captured his again in a rough lock. She was so aggressive, sucking and biting his lips. Her strong, slender fingers wrapped around his reddish purple hair. It seemed like she was pulling for no reason. He pinned her arms firmly on the bed. "You're even feisty in bed." He muttered as he kissed her neck.

Layla shuttered in aversion. "You're probably too arrogant to be any good."

Riven chuckled and frowned a bit. His hot breath caressed her skin. He let go of her to continue his plight lower, his disgusting tongue tasting her body. His calloused hands were touching her in her most intimate areas. Her skin was like chocolate and her love the taste. He stopped when he reached her labia kissing it as a declaration of new discovery.

Even though her legs were already open he pushed them wider. He plunged his tongue in her sweet center stroking up until he reached the pearl on the top of the folds of her pussy. He sucked it roughly causing sharp feelings to surge through her lower area. Layla exclaimed with resentment. She tempted to shut her legs. Riven ignored her and nibbled on her clit. He licked her and swirled his tongue around it. From the noises she made he knew he should continue showing attention to her clit. He didn't. He only was curious in her flavor not desire. He stopped shortly to lick the juices that leaked out of her fold. Layla had an interesting taste, very subtle and salty. He sucked her folds before sticking his finger inside her. It only took one. Just as he thought, she was tight.

Riven used his other hand to stroke his throbbing dick. He was growing apprehensive; he wanted to replace his tongue with his dick right then! He was about to when he notice her legs shake. The display looked so vulnerable and submissive. The fact that he made her this way made his dick grow more in his hand. He took her nub in his mouth again and sucked on it while still fingering her hole. Layla clinched her teeth and grabbed his sheets. Riven was such an asshole. It was good that he was using his tongue for something other than spouting bullshit. Of course a womanizer like him would be skilled with his mouth. If he thought she was going to revere him after this he was wrong. He added another finger causing her to cry out. She needed to loosen up. Riven moved inside her swiftly occasionally scissoring to explore and expand her sex. Her muscles were clamping on his fingers. That surprised Riven, he was doing this for his benefit, not hers. She must have been super sensitive. Before she could cum he stopped. "You're a jerk." She muttered through clinched teeth.

Layla seemed to be blinded to a woman's place. Tonight he'd show her that it was on the bottom, literally. This was a precious moment he would not only take, but enjoy. He would bring it up in the future to shut her up. Riven got on top of her and positioned himself at her entrance. Layla closed her eyes and tried to ignore the pain as he thrust inside her. He held her in a tight bear hug and slammed into her as hard as he could. His pace was quick and choppy. Blood began to run down her folds and onto his bed. "So you were a virgin." He noted. It didn't change his roughness. It seemed to increase. He grabbed Layla's thighs and held them as he thrust deeper into her. The surges of pain were evident as she gasped and winced. Her pride wouldn't let her say that it hurt. Why she let him be her first she'd never know. While she was contemplating this, he came.

It was over. Riven pulled out of her and cleaned the blood off his member. Layla sat up shakily. She looked at the time and laughed. With her arms folded, she said, "That was it? Hate sex is supposed to be the best, but I guess you are really just that pathetic." Riven growled and threw her legs down. He was about to storm away until he looked into her haughty cerulean eyes. No, he wasn't going with Layla on top. He grabbed her breasts roughly and pulled her to his face.

"I can't stand you!" She was dripping wet. An argument was coming and she was ready. He was too. Was she always this horny when they argued before? Just thinking about their previous arguments especially in her Winx form made his cock began to grow with life. Riven pushed her back on the bed, "I'll show you." Riven smacked the head of his cock on her tender pussy. He rubbed it on her clit before pushing inside. Her walls seemed to invite and engulf him. It was so tight and warm. Why did she have to feel so good? "I fucking hate you." He grunted.

"The feeling's mutual, pal!"

Riven pushed her thighs back and pumped into her exposed vagina. "Hold them there." He commanded. He pushed down on her stomach and muttered he hated her repetitively. Layla held her legs and glared at him. Sweat dripped down his face. Riven's nostrils flared as he breathed. His lips were shut so tight they looked nonexistent. His eyes were fixed in concentration. Layla burst into laughter. "What are you laughing at?"

Layla continued to laugh as she let go of her thighs and leaned on her arms. "Because," she said with a smirk. "you look ridiculous."

Riven glared at her. Even now she still found a way to piss him off. He flipped her around and pushed her head into his pillows. "Look at that instead." He raised her ass and continued to pound her. By this time it was starting to feel good. She felt herself getting warmer. In this position he was riding her G-spot. Riven knew he was. He grabbed her hair and pulled it hard. Layla screamed into the pillow. He lifted up her head up by her thick brown hair. "I wanna hear you scream."

"Fuck you."

"You are." The sound of slapping bounced around the walls of his room. "You're such a smart ass…" He gripped her behind as he continued his fast-paced fucking. He got off his knees and pulled her to the edge of the bed. He spread her legs and entered again. He raised her ass as he stood. He held her waist as her walls clamped on him tightly. She came in a gush. Her blood and cum were on his sheets. He was going to make her wash them. Riven grabbed her shoulders and roughly thrust into Layla before he came too.

When Layla could catch her breath, she stood on her knees. Riven sat on his bed and ran his hand through his hair. Wow. He had just fucked Layla! He smirked; there were times where he even amazes himself! When he turned to face her, she wasn't there. Next thing he knew he was facedown with Layla on his back. She was ready already? He was going to make sure she couldn't walk.

"You want more? I bet you do. I should fill that pussy of yours up and have you walking around Alfea with a waddle."

"Pig."

"Bitch." Riven turned around, but was pinned down by Layla.

She flipped her hair behind her back and smirked at him. "I like how the tables have turned." She wiggled her butt on his torso. He looked at her waist. It twisted and turned in such an enticing way. He wished she was facing the other way so he could see her ass move. She let go of his hands and stroked his member. It didn't take long for him to get ready. "About time." Layla scooted back and eased it inside her. She held her breasts and touched them tenderly as she grinded on his dick. She went a little faster and popped in a steady rhythm, Riven sat back and watch the display. It felt as good as it looked.

Layla rolled her waist on him and bounced. She looked like she was dancing. She grabbed her hair and bounced on him. She flipped it back when she started grinding again. She held on to his torso for support. Riven reached up to grab her breasts. She slapped his hand out the way. He didn't like being denied. He realized he need to be dominate again. Riven grabbed her waist and pushed her against a wall. She pushed against him and scratched his chest. Riven pinned her hands above her head. She broke free and slapped him. He bit her fingers. Layla glared and pulled his hair. Riven tossed her into his desk and pushed her on her stomach. He held her neck and kept her front flat on the desk. He made a mistake and entered her ass.

He almost came immediately. It was so tight he couldn't get in more than the head. He could barely move. Slowly he tried, lubricated with his sperm. She cursed in discomfort and disapproval. He didn't like it either. He pulled out leaving a small trail of his semen. "Never again." They agreed at the same time.

Riven turned her around and licked her lips. Layla wrapped one arm around his neck and stroked him with her other hand. Riven lowered his hands to her swollen pussy. He moved his fingers inside her while rubbing her clit. She was too sore for anymore sex. Layla bit his lip and went lower. She balanced herself on her heels and grabbed the base of his dick. She teased the head with her tongue. She moved her tongue around it and went lower. Riven looked down to see her staring at him. She looked so sexy. He pushed her head down, making her take more. She bit him firmly, but not enough to seriously hurt, to tell him SHE was in control. Not him… She went back to teasing his head before taking it again. Layla took more to deep throat him. It was new to him. To protect her throat, Musa didn't go that far down. She didn't have to do it long before he was ready to cum. He pushed her head down on it and busted. The feeling of her throat on his dick while he came was magical. She inadvertently swallowed most of it. She took it out as he was still ejaculating. It dripped over her lips, breasts and waist.

Layla shuttered and looked at Riven and then herself. Riven was doing the same. His body was pink and his dick was spent. His lips were bruised and he had scratches on his back and chest. His hair was a wreck and he smelled of sex and sweat. Layla's hair was wild and she smelled salty; best of all (for Riven) she had cum dripping out every hole.

Riven laid back on his bed grinning in satisfaction. He had just taken the innocence of the bane of his existence, fucked and came in every hole, and put her in every position he knew of. He couldn't care less if this got her pregnant. It would please him to see her explain to her friends that he had her trembling beneath him and his seed was the heir of Andros. How would she explain to Musa that she was the slut that fucked her boyfriend?!

Layla thought nothing of that. She waved her hand and all on Riven's semen pooled at her feet. His jaw dropped. He forgot about Morphix. She waved her hands again and her clothes appeared on her body. Riven looked at her and smirked. Those fairy forms were way too sexy. Layla was about to fly out his window when he pushed her against his door. "What's the rush?"

"Get off me."

"You weren't saying that an hour ago."

"Riven, let go."

"No, I don't want to." He grabbed her ass. "You look sexy in that short skirt. Do you wear panties under it?" That was the question that started this in the first place. Instead of sex, Riven was met with a swift knee in the balls. As he doubled over in pain Layla flew out the window.

This would never happen again.

**(A/N) This is the first Riven/Layla fic ever. I wrote when I was eighteen. Of all the things that would never happen, this story is one of them. I'll post it here for the nostalgia.**


	2. Explaining The Unexplained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to those that troll non-canon fanfictions to voice their love of the canon. I see your Musa/Riven and raise you a Musa/Nabu.

Nabu paced back and forth, unsure at what he could do. He got the most disturbing vision and he knew there was only one person who could help him figure things out. He saw his best friend and his girlfriend all over each other. Chocolate fingers were grabbing magenta hair and the room was being filled by the sounds of sex and profanity. It wasn't right. Everyone knew it was supposed to be him with Aisha and Musa with Riven. They had to be under a spell; he just didn't know how he was going to tell Musa.

The raven haired woman answered the door with a friendly smile. "What's up, Nabu?"

Nabu sighed, "may I come in?"

"Yeah, are you okay?"

"..." Nabu wasn't sure how to answer that. He chose to ignore it instead. "I've got to tell you something and it's not good." Nabu took a deep breath and looked at Musa with a serious gaze. Her dark eyes were wide with concern. "Riven and Aisha had hate sex... I've been doing some research and I think that started because some witch in the Carolinas. She might have spelled them."

Musa's face twisted in hurt and confusion. What was Nabu telling her? She didn't understand. "We have to do something."

"Don't worry we will, but before we do, there's a warlock we must take down first. He lives in Italy and goes by the name of Iginio Straffi."

"Iginio Straffi?"

"He'd definitely a bigger evil. A much bigger threat to you and Riven, me and Aisha. He made Riven date Darcy and flirt with that blonde guitarist! He made Aisha date a loser named Jordan, a childhood friend who wanted to subjugate her, killed me and trapped her in a love triangle with Nex and Roy." He looked at Musa. "He's even gotten to you. Jason Queen, Jared, that rich blonde guy, Mytril wanting to whisk you away, and all the problems you've had with Riven, all the break ups and make ups, that was all him."

"You're saying that all those problems weren't because of that witch in the Carolinas? That this Straffi guy is a bigger threat to our relationships than she'll ever be?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

Musa stood up with determination. "Then he must be stopped. That witch is next though. Who cares that she sees similarities between Riven and Aisha? Who cares that she thinks that Aisha and Riven with their aesthetics and personalities remind her of the love of her life even down to the way they fight? Who give a shit that when she writes them with substance instead of smut she's using memories of her grandparents who are also like Aisha and Riven and have been married over 50 years?"

Nabu nodded in agreement. Musa stopped talking and looked at Nabu. She hadn't really seen him outside the group, but now that they were alone Musa noticed he was gorgeous. His caramel skin was looked smooth and beautiful. She was glad his hair was tied back so she could see the sculpt of his face; she wondered if his hair felt as soft as it looked. He looked at her in concern. "Are you okay?"

"Me? I'm..." She looked at those chiseled muscles outlined under his silk shirt. Musa blushed, "fine..."

Nabu looked at Musa and swallowed. He'd never seen a fairy with more grace. Her legs and fingers were long and refined. He watched as she placed them over her mouth to hide her smile. "How cute," he admitted.

"Cute?"

"You, your gesture." He looked into her dark eyes, they were so expressive and deep. He thought of her hair, the shade of midnight blue and how it contrasted against her skin. Her eyes and hair were like two different midnights sharing the same moon. It was odd he'd compare her to the moon since he was from Tides. "You are certainly are fetching."

They looked at each other and seconds later they shared a kiss. His lips were thick and warm. They covered hers entirely, but didn't smash her. He was patient and gentle. Musa opened her eyes. She couldn't believe this was happening. She needed confirmation that it was real. He tasted of mint and his aura relaxed her. She seemed to melt in his arms; they seemed to fall into bed.

Nabu held her close; her soft breasts pressed against his chest. He loved the feeling of her curves in his arms. Her hair was like liquid silk. Nabu broke the kiss and reached up to unbind her hair. It fluttered around her and settled. He wanted to reach out and hold her again, to kiss her sultry lips. He waited for Musa to make the move. She stepped to him and unbraided his hair. Her fingers moved expertly and ran through his scalp once she was done. It fell beautifully as hers did. It was wild and untamed making him ruggedly handsome.

Musa ran her hands down his torso. He looked into her eyes and gave her reassurance in her actions. Musa placed her hands under his shirt and slowly lifted his shirt. She shivered from the feeling of smooth skin over hard muscle. The more she revealed his abs and pecs the more she realized his restraint and respect for her. With his shirt now off, she kissed him again.

Nabu moaned and pulled her closer. He held her head and body. Musa licked his top lip, he opened his mouth and ran his tongue against his. He explored her mouth and danced with hers. His tongue was larger than hers so she followed his movements. Nabu pulled back and kissed her lips, the side of her lips and neck. Breathlessly he asked, "May I touch you?" Musa nodded. Nabu kissed her neck and started to take off her tank top. Her breasts were held by a simple black bra. Nabu looked at the way those large mounds pressed together. He was already hard, but now he started to ache. He flipped the bra back and watched as they spilled for him. He started to rub himself. He hoped Musa didn't see. It was very ungentlemanly of him. He grabbed her right breasts and gave it a small squeeze. Musa shifted underneath him. Nabu grabbed it again and watched as the dusky pink nipple grew firm and pert. He rubbed it with his fingers and watched as Musa gave a buck of her hips. Nabu rubbed the nipple and rolled it between his fingers. She gasped in pain. "Did I hurt you?"

"It's fine." He looked at her for direction. "Just don't roll them."

Nabu kissed her neck and kissed the valley of her breasts. He went kissed her left breast and the top of its nipple. He licked it with his wide, wet tongue. Musa felt jolts in her womanhood. She wanted more. Nabu rolled his tongue around it and took the nipple in his mouth. His tongue ran across the bud while he sucked lightly. He took her other breasts in his hands and squeezed. Musa moaned and closed her pleasure filled eyes. It felt so good.

Musa unbuttoned her jeans and slid her fingers between her folds. She was slick with need. She was unsure what she wanted. Should she play with her clit or should she finger herself. She slid her fingers inside and searched for her spot. Her walls quaked against her fingers. She took them out and rubbed her clit. She moaned loudly and closed her eyes.

Musa used her free hand to rub Nabu against his jeans. Nabu groaned and saw Musa touching herself. He released her nipple and liked the swollen tip. Her display was hot, but he definitely wanted a chance to experience touching her down there too. Nabu muttered a spell and their pants were off. Nabu switched nipples and licked her neck. "I want to help you."

"Go for it." He put his fingers in her black, blue and red skull boy shorts. He went to where she was rubbing and moved circularly. She squirmed underneath him and tried to position herself for Nabu to get the right spot. She cried out when he did, "Harder!" Nabu applied more pressure and rubbed her spot up and down. Musa bit her lip as she arched her back. Nabu watched in fascination. She was so sexy and open he almost came himself. He caught her right nipple while she arched and stopped his ejaculation when she screamed.

Nabu watched as her chest rose and fell. She was silent minus the sound of her twitching. On occasion she would get phantom aftershocks in her vagina and back. Musa pushed her hair back. Nabu felt the wetness in her folds. Did he really do this? It was flattering. He was glad he made her feel good. He wanted to do it again. Nabu rubbed her folds before pushing his fingers inside of her. Musa's body jerked. Her pussy clinched with the sudden intrusion. He pushed in with his fingers further. She moaned. She liked his fingers more than hers. They were longer and thicker. They reached more than she ever could. Nabu rubbed her walls and kissed the crook of her neck, "found it." Before she could ask what he was talking about he used two finger to rake along her g-spot. Musa's legs shook. Despite her biting her lips, she couldn't stop the sounds of pleasure. She couldn't believe she came again.

Spent with pleasure, she looked at Nabu. "That was... wow."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

Musa kissed him, "Did you?"

"Seeing you like this was definitely the most erotic and beautiful moment of my life."

Musa smirked, "You definitely know how to spit game, Nabu..." She kissed him and pulled her panties off. She laid next to him, naked and shimmering from their activities. "Let's finish this."

Nabu looked at her body. It was gorgeous. Seeing her milky legs travel up to that beautiful little pussy. She felt so good, he wanted nothing more than to take her. He just wasn't sure how. He sighed and looked at her. "I'm afraid I may disappoint you in that area."

"What are you talking about?"

He frowned, "Musa, I'm a virgin."

"Oh..." Musa turned to him and held his face in her hand. "We'll take it slow."

Musa laid back and let Nabu crawl on top of her. Her heart was beating as fast as his. Nabu poked the folds before he entered inside. He was overwhelmed by warmth, softness and the moisture. He moaned in pleasure. He pushed himself in more. He held himself up while Musa wrapped her legs around him. He buried himself in her. He moved as best he could, unable to stop himself from the pleasure he felt. She pushed her hips into his. It felt even better when they both moved. Nabu moaned again, "Musa, I'm gonna..." She didn't say anything. She only kissed him. That was it for him, he came inside her. He held his position as his penis throbbed. His seed sliding into her with each spurt. The feeling was amazing. He'd cum before, but being with a woman, being with her was indescribable. Unable to tell the difference between lust and love he kissed her, "I love you."

"If you still say that in the morning, I'll believe you."

Nabu took Musa in his arms, flashbacks about what they did replayed in his head. His penis twitched and tapped her backside. Musa turned around and kissed him. She automatically opened her mouth. Nabu kissed her desperately. When he finally was ready. He bent her over her night stand and pushed inside. He held her waist and didn't stop until she came. Musa's legs wobbled. Nabu was feeling shaky too, but he recovered before she did. He scooped Musa in his arms and carried her back to bed. "Sorry I was so rough."

"Its okay."

Nabu swallowed. "I'm also sorry for, you know what I said after we had sex. It was hasty..."

"..."

"You'd be a great partner, Musa. You're talented, beautiful, loyal, passionate..." He closed his eyes and thought of Aisha. "You don't have a realm to run. You'd have more time for me," Nabu held Musa's hand. "And look at us. We would look good together."

"You're definitely still coming down from your first time." Musa thought about it, but didn't say anything. 'Being with Nabu wouldn't be bad.' He had better finances than Riven. He wasn't a mystery and was pleasant to be around. He would encourage her in anything she did. Plus, Nabu was hot! Maybe they could be together, she just didn't have the imagination.

Musa laid her head on his torso and rubbed his testicles. Nabu looked down. Seeing her delicate fingers around his member was very arousing. She was working him expertly as if he were an instrument. His dick twitched and eventually rose. She grabbed his shaft and moved to the head. She gave small strokes and focused on the tip. She ran her fingers along the deep vein and continued when she felt his breathing hitch. Musa brought herself closer to Nabu's penis and licked the tip. He moaned as she licked his slit. She circled her tongue around the head and put pressure around the ridge. She pressed her tongue on the deep vein and rode it upward and down to his testicles. She cupped them with her hand and used her free hand to stroke the base of his cock. Musa took him into her mouth. Nabu threw his head back in ecstasy.

"Umm, Aisha, that feels good." Silence. Everything stopped. She stopped, he stopped. Nabu was barely breathing. Musa took him out of her mouth and got up. "I didn't mean it, Musa."

"Save it!" Musa threw his clothes at him and went to find her. Nabu got up and tried to explain. He touched her shoulder. She turned around and slapped him. "Get out!"

This would never happen again.

**(A/N) I have gotten reviews from people for my Riven/Aisha oneshot for four years now on FFN. Guest reviewers have gotten out of hand. My biggest pet peeve isn't people who tell me they don't like my story because the truth is, I could have written a better story. The Unexplained is unnecessarily graphic, profane and I could have benefited if I had a Beta. However flames because it isn't _"the right pairing"_ tick me off! There are plenty of Musa/Riven fanfictions. There are plenty canon stories in general. Hell if someone likes canon so much, they can watch the series! I wasn't lying when I listed this as Riven/Aisha and I didn't lie when I added Musa/Nabu. ** **I guess the point I'm trying to make is leave non-canon alone.**

**I hope my rant hasn't turned you off to reviewing this chapter, lol.**


End file.
